Character Birthdays
The official birthdays of Disney characters, as provided in calendars, episodes, games, and comics. Known birthdays ;Mater - January 12 :Shown on his passport in the closing credits of Cars 2. It is also a reference to John Lasseter's birthday. ;Riley Andersen - January 22 :Her username when she video-chats with Meg is "Riley0122", meaning January 22. She also shares a birthday with Elie Docter, daughter of director Pete Docter, and whom the character of Riley is based off of. ;Ferb Fletcher - February 29 :Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on Twitter.Dan Povenmire Twitter (9:08 AM - 6 May 2017 Tweet) ;Rapunzel - March 20 - March 21 ;Gretchen Grundler - March 23 :Mentioned in the episode "Outcast Ashley". ;Huey, Dewey, and Louie - April 15 :This is revealed in the 2017 DuckTales episode "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!" and corresponds with the release date of their animated debut, Donald's Nephews. This does, however, contradict the 1953 comic story "Donald Duck in Panama" (originally printed in Walt Disney's Vacation Parade #4), in which they stated that they were Leos (which is associated with the period between July 22nd and August 23rd). ;Kermit the Frog - May 9 :While it is common knowledge that Kermit was born in a swamp, the precise date of his birth was largely uncertain, with different months and days specified over the years, prior to his 50th anniversary in 2005, when the issue of assigning a specific date resurfaced. A National Public Radio Morning Edition report, broadcast on May 9th, claimed that Kermit was born on that day; the actual broadcast focused on Kermit's "birth" as a puppet creation as opposed to an actual celebrity, and chose May 9th since that was the date Sam and Friends debuted. The May 9th date cropped up again in a Ford press release promoting the debut of Kermit's Ford commercial during the on February 6, 2006; it included a biography of Kermit, which stated his birth date as May 9, 1955. The Muppets 2008 Day-at-a-Time Calendar also states Kermit's birthday as May 9th. Incidentally, in episode 106 of The Muppet Show, Kermit mentions that he is a Taurus, giving credence to May 9th as Kermit's birthday. ;Daisy Duck - June 7 :Donald's girlfriend debuted in the cartoon Mr. Duck Steps Out on June 7, 1940, which Disney has confirmed to be her official birthday. However, various comics and TV shows have given their own different dates, such as May 16 in the 1955 Daisy Duck's Diary comic strip called "Birthday Boo-Boo", and December 1 in a 1989 comic strip called "Forget Me Not". In the Mickey Mouse Works short "Whitewater Donald", Daisy Duck mentions that it is Valentine's Day and also her half-birthday, indicating her birthday to be approximately on August 14. The book Disneystrology places Daisy as the featured character for October 20. 's "The Duck Who Never Was".]] ;Donald Duck - June 9 :Donald's birthday occurs in The Three Caballeros, but it is stated to be happening on Friday the 13th, oddly not mentioning any particular month. This is also the case in the first two episodes of Legend of the Three Caballeros. The Disneyland episode "The Donald Duck Story" states that Donald was born on Friday the 13th of 1932, which would have been in May of that year, but the earlier cartoon short Donald's Happy Birthday shows Donald's birthday being on March 13th. However, later promotional material such as Disneystrology and comic stories such as Don Rosa's "The Duck Who Never Was" instead give his birthday as June 9th, the same day that The Wise Little Hen was originally released in 1934. According to Dave Smith's book Disney Trivia from the Vault, it was changed to June 9th to be consistent with Mickey's birthday being the date his debut cartoon was originally released. ;Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - June 15 :Revealed in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". ;Anna - June 21 :Confirmed by Jennifer Lee on Twitter.Jennifer Lee on Twitter (5:07 PM - 2 Sep 2014 Tweet) ;Indiana Jones - July 1 :Revealed in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. ;Candace Flynn - July 11 :Revealed in the episode "Candace Loses Her Head". ;Soos Ramirez - July 13 :Revealed in the episode "Blendin's Game". ;Rope Girl - July 18 :Mentioned in the episode "It's Crandall's Birthday - Bandit!" ;Doug Funnie - August 22 :Shown on Doug's calendar in "Doug's Last Birthday". (It should be noted, though, that this conflicts with the episode "Doug's Birthday Present" from the original Nickelodeon series, in which it was stated that Doug's birthday occurred during the school year.) ;Dipper and Mabel Pines - August 31 :Alex Hirsch confirmed that Dipper and Mabel's birthday coincides with the end of summer, thus putting their birthday around late August. The date is given on a flier shown in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future". The series finale "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls" has the twins celebrating their 13th birthday at the end. ;Pluto - September 5 :From 1998 to 2002, Toon Disney would run special "Happy Birthday, Pluto!" station IDs in commemoration of the day that Pluto's debut cartoon, The Chain Gang, was originally released in 1930. ;Launchpad McQuack - September 18 :In the [[DuckTales (2017 series)|2017 DuckTales series]], his birthday was shown on his driver's license in the episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" However, this conflicts with him mentioning that he is an Aries in the original series episode "A DuckTales Valentine", possibly indicating that this does not apply to him in the original series. ;Princess Sofia - October 6 :Confirmed by Craig Gerber on Twitter.Craig Gerber on TwitterCraig Gerber on Twitter 's logo featuring Mickey and Minnie was used to celebrate their 72nd birthday in 2000.]] ;Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse - November 18 :Although Mickey's birthday has always been linked with his public debut in Steamboat Willie, it was actually celebrated on different dates prior to the 1970s. Due to errors on the studio's early press releases, Mickey's fifth birthday was celebrated on September 30th of 1933 (the day that the Film Pictorial magazine article that confirmed Mickey and Minnie's marriage was published), his seventh was celebrated on September 28th of 1935, and his tenth was celebrated on September 27th of 1938. And in 1968, his fortieth birthday was celebrated on October 28th. It was not until 1978, in preparation for Mickey's fiftieth anniversary, that Disney Archives founder Dave Smith officially confirmed that Steamboat Willie's original release date in 1928, and Mickey's official birthday, was November 18th. :Disney has officially stated November 18th is also Minnie Mouse's birthday, due to her having debuted alongside Mickey in Steamboat Willie. However, this does not seem to be the case in fiction; numerous productions that take place on Minnie's birthday do not mention it also being Mickey's birthday, and vice-versa. According to Disney.com's now-defunct "frequently asked questions" page, Mickey and Minnie's birthday and Donald's birthday are the only character birthdays that the company officially recognizes.Archived "Frequently Asked Questions" page on Disney.com ;Tinker Bell - November 19 :Tinker Bell's arrival day is November 19, as evidenced by the Nintendo DS game of Tinker Bell. It appears that time passes differently in Pixie Hollow that it does on the Mainland. You can clearly see that the winter fairies are just returning home from the Mainland in groups a few hours after Tinker Bell's arrival. In the game, the starting date for Tinker Bell (though the player is supposed to put in his or her own birthday) is November 19 in the 1890s. ;Tarzan - November 22 :According to the books. ;Kronk - November 27 ;Héctor - November 30 :Confirmed by Gael García Bernal on Twitter.Gael García Bernal on Twitter ;Elsa - December 22 :Confirmed by Jennifer Lee on Twitter. Vague dates Zodiac signs The following characters' birthdays have provided clues as to when their birthdays occur by mentioning their astrological signs in the zodiac. *In the 1953 comic "Donald Duck in Panama", Scrooge McDuck, checking his horoscope, mentions that he is a Gemini, which puts his birthday between May 21st and June 21st. *In the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers comic story "Cobra Kadabra", Snout mentions that he is a Pisces, which would put his birthday between February 19th and March 20th. *In the Recess episode "Outcast Ashley", Ashley Quinlan states that she is a Leo, thus revealing that her birthday is between July 22nd and August 22nd. In the same episode, Ashley Armbruster states that she is a Gemini, which indicates that her birthday is between May 21st and June 21st. *In the Kim Possible episode "The Ron Factor", Ron mentions that he is a Virgo ("Dude, I am Virgo, but what's your name?"), which would put his birthday between August 23rd and September 22nd. However, in the later "Trading Faces", he says "I'm surprisingly nimble for an Aries," which would indicate his birthday is between March 20th and April 19th. *In the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "Shapeshifter", Jake Long states that he is a Pisces, thus revealing his birthday is between February 19th and March 20th. *Major Monogram mentions in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Operation Crumb Cake" that he is a Sagittarius, which would mean his birthday is between November 22nd and December 21st. However, this conflicts with his birthday being celebrated in the summer in "Backyard Hodge Podge" (see below). *Craig Gerber mentioned that Princess Amber and Prince James were born in August under the zodiac sign Leo, putting their birthday between August 1st and August 22nd. He also mentioned that Cedric the Sorcerer's birthday is in January and that he was born under the Capricorn sign putting his birthday between January 1st and January 19th. Other hints The following characters have given clues about when their birthday occurs but did not give the specific date. *In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?", it is shown that Rabbit's birthday is on the 30th of the unspecified month in which the episode takes place. This rules out February, as it has only 28 days (or 29 days in a leap year), and since the episode is not set in wintertime, that also likely rules out December and January. *''Goof Troop'' and its related media provide numerous (though, in some cases, conflicting) hints regarding Max Goof's birthday. **In both "Midnight Movie Madness" and "You Camp Take It With You", he claims to be 11½ years old. As these two episodes were the first two of the series ever produced, it is likely that the "11½ years old" claims in these episodes came directly from the series' production bible, and were meant to be taken as factually true for the events of both episodes. What's more is that, of these two episodes, the latter takes place on the first day of summer vacation, placing it anywhere from late in May to the middle of June. If he were to be merely at least 11½ in this episode, his birthday could theoretically come anywhere from June–November or July–December, so long as May or June were to be at least the sixth month after his birth month. Though, "Midnight Movie Madness" does feel like it might occur around Halloween, but that episode is vague enough in when it takes place that its events could just as well happen during Spring or Summer instead. **Additionally, while the Goof Troop spinoff film A Goofy Movie doesn't provide any information about Max's birth, its behind-the-scenes TV special The Making of A Goofy Movie does have director Kevin Lima declare Max to be 14 years old in that movie. Since the movie takes place at the end of a high school year during the month of June,A calendar seen in the truck stop diner scene of A Goofy Movie shows the month to be June. Max's being 14 at the time would mean that the school grade he finishes in that movie is 9th Grade. Since 14 is the youngest a person can be when starting 9th Grade in the United States (without skipping any grades, that is), this means his 14th birthday had to come before the school year began in the preceding year. And were he still 14 by the end of the school year, then his 15th birthday would be coming later that same year, but before the start of 10th grade. This would further align with the aforementioned notion of his birthday most likely coming somewhere during the span of either June–November or July–December, but which now narrows down the window to being somewhere between school years during the summer. And were this to also match up with his being 11½ in "You Camp Take It With You", then the school grade he completed right before that episode would have been 6th Grade. This would also mean that, three years later, Max was more precisely 14½ years old in A Goofy Movie. And finally, certain pieces of officially-licensed merchandise declare the events of A Goofy Movie to take place in the year 1995. Therefore, if the 14½-year-old Max's 15th birthday were to come in the Summer of 1995, that would make the year of his birth be none other than 1980! **''HOWEVER'', the Goof Troop episode "Take Me Out of the Ball Game" actually features Max's birthday at the beginning of the episode, and places it right before the day of tryouts for Little League Baseball. The whole Little League season is then gone through in this episode, beginning a week after tryouts and is implied (but not stated outright) to span 20 weeks, which is just under five months. The season ends right as Football season is starting, which would be around the beginning of September. The 20 weeks of Little League subtracted from September, along with the one week before the Little League season on which the tryouts and Max's birthday occurred, would place both the tryouts date and Max's birthday some time in April, contradicting both the established notion of Max being 11-''and-a-half'' years old during May/June in "You Camp Take It With You" (since May/June would be too close to April for Max to be halfway through being 11 by that point), and the later notion of his still being 14 in June 1995 during A Goofy Movie (since an April birthday would have made him already 15 by the movie's point in time). **Meanwhile, the October 1996 issue of Disney Adventures magazine includes a Goof Troop comic strip, titled "Toy Tussle", in which Max's birthday (a different one from the birthday seen in "Take Me Out of the Ball Game") is featured, but which is otherwise given no indication as to when, exactly, it takes place (besides it being in a snow-less, non-winter season). *Additionally, Goof Troop also provides vague hints regarding the birthday of Pete's daughter Pistol: **The episode "Hot Air" sees her stated multiple times to be 4½ years old. Neither she nor Max nor her brother P.J. attend school during this episode, while Pete does work at his used car lot. Pete's work schedule in the show typically has him working on weekdays with at least Saturdays off. Plus, since Max and P.J. attempt to make a jet-pack out of fireworks in the episode, and since the episode is clearly not set during Winter, it can be surmised that the episode takes place during summer, on a weekday, at some point prior to July 4th (hence the fireworks being available for the boys to already have), like in June. Like Max, were Pistol to be merely at least 4½ in this episode, her birthday could theoretically come anywhere from July to December. **What's more is that the episode "Three Ring Bind" is stated by Pistol to take place three months before her next birthday. Of note is that both this episode and "Hot Air" also feature Giblet the Clown as a guest star. In "Hot Air", Pistol introduces herself to Giblet as though that moment had been her first time ever meeting him, while in "Three Ring Bind", she makes no such gesture and treats Giblet as if he's nobody new to her. Conversely, "Three Ring Bind" sees Max expressing a sense of unfamiliarity with Giblet upon hearing his name mentioned, while in "Hot Air" is he also present for when Pistol introduces herself to him in that episode, calling into question exactly when "Three Ring Bind" takes place in relation to "Hot Air", and how precise the repeated claims of Pistol being 4½ years old in "Hot Air" are when compared to her birthday being three months away from the time of "Three Ring Bind". **Meanwhile, the episode "Goofin' Up the Social Ladder" has Pistol declare herself to be "almost 5", placing it both after and at least within the same year as "Hot Air", while the episode "Fool's Gold" has her claim to be 6 years old, showing that her birthdays do come and go even if their exact date is unknown (and even if the chronology of these episodes is a fair bit out of order from how they originally aired). *Backing up to A Goofy Movie, Max's love interest from that movie, Roxanne, has her birthday mentioned in a French comic strip published in the 2330th issue of Le Journal de Mickey. **Said comic is set in February before Valentine's Day. Roxanne's birthday is said to be the very next day from the beginning of the story. As there is no snow to be found anywhere in the city, the story can be presumed to come pretty close to Valentine's Day, thus placing Roxanne's birthday also very close to—while still preceding—February 14. Though, it is most probably not on the 13th since, while the story treats Valentine's Day as coming up soon, there is nothing in the story concrete enough to indicate that Valentine's Day is the very next day after her birthday. *At the end of the Teamo Supremo episode "Will You Be My Valentine Bandit?", the Birthday Bandit asks Skate Lad, "Isn't your birthday in about a month or so?" This indicates that Skate Lad's birthday is in the middle of March. *In the W.I.T.C.H. episode "Parent's Night", Elyon Brown mentions that her birthday is March 13th. But in the comic book, her birthday is October 31st. *''Phineas and Ferb'' had episodes that took place on the birthdays of Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda Flynn-Fletcher ("Mom's Birthday"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas Flynn ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Stacy Hirano (mentioned in "Doofapus"), Major Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge"), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"), and Jeremy Johnson ("Cheers for Fears"). However, none of these episodes mention the exact dates, so all that is known about these characters' birthdays is that they occur between the beginning of May/June and the end of August/September. **In addition, according to the 104 Days of Summer! board game, Baljeet Tjinder's birthday is said to take place on the 13th day of summer vacation. Though this does not give a specific date, it does imply that Baljeet's birthday is in May/June. **Also, Perry the Platypus has a birthday in the comic "Happy Birthday, Perry!"; thus, his birthday is likely also between these dates. **On a related note, Milo Murphy's birthday is celebrated in the Milo Murphy's Law episode "Party of Peril". Though no specific date is given in the episode, it appears to take place in autumn, as evidenced by the colored foliage. *In the Toy Story comic "The Return of Buzz Lightyear", Andy Davis receives a surprise gift from his grandmother during August, and his toys are surprised about this because Andy's birthday is not in August. *Star Butterfly's birthday happens to be on Stump Day, a holiday celebrated on Mewni that appears to be Mewni's equivalent to Christmas. However, Mewni follows a different calendar, with the month in which Stump Day falls currently unidentified. References Category:Birthday productions Category:Character lists Category:Lists